The Reeve Chronicles Chapter 6: Extraction PART 1
by The Writer Of EP1C Fanfic
Summary: WE'RE BACK BABY


**After the events of The APL: Cannibal, I bought an old warehouse and skate park and re-modeled it into a newer, bigger and better HQ for the infinity league I like to call the** '_**Mosh Pit'**_. It featured 4 bedrooms with en-suites, an underground garage with equipment room, a meeting lounge, a bar, kitchen and a helipad on the roof. "Finally, it's done."I proclaimed. It took six months and three days but it was done. I called in the team and showed them the new digs. "SWEET!" shouted Colin excitedly. "Damn, nice job bro." said Alice while admiring her room. "I have one more surprise for you guys." I took them down to the garage and showed them their brand new gear and a gunmetal black van I bought and I customized. Their jaws dropped. The van had a V8 engine, 20'' chopper rims, a bright orange stripe down the middle and a spoiler on the back. "Damn." Said Colin as he spun the rims. "It's got leather seats, its own modem, jackhammer speakers, tire spikes, bulletproof glass, run flat tires and a built in defense system which protects it from water (making it amphibious), fire and rockets and it has a LOT of hidden guns. I call it, the Equalizer."

We waited in our lounge and waited patiently for our next assignment. "The suspense is_ killing_ me. Frack, when will we see some action?" I moaned, for I had spent a lot of time working on the HQ and was tired of just sitting around. Let's go and watch RIPD." said Colin. We went to the nearest mall and watched the movie. "Hmm, not bad." said Alice. "Meh, I give it a six out of ten."I said critically. "I'm over it, it was ok." said Colin, while finishing his Coke.

Shortly after, we returned to HQ and I noticed we had gotten a message from a client while we were out; ironically the message came through two minutes after we left. The message was an instruction to capture/kill a corrupt talent agent who has been responsible for the likes of Justin Bieber and 1D. He also sold over $23000 worth of cocaine to minors to hypnotize them into buy their crappy music. His bounty is $3300000. "Screw capturing, HE MUST DIE!"I roared in a demonic tone."Mm, yes." hissed Colin. "Ermagerd, JB's master." She scoffed. I grabbed my rifle and DE, Alice went for her Makrov and Uzi and Colin his Walther and ring pistol (Bond Wannabe).

We made our move on the monstrous house's main gate. I drugged the guards with a mild sedative that would last one and a half hours. We _**gently motivated**_ a window open and then began to search the house for this evil douche. "Another one?"Colin proclaimed, as he noticed this guy also had a gold toilet. "Where do they even get this kind of stuff?" I asked. We found him in his indoor pool (which was also lined with gold), smooching with two models. "Alright party's over numb nuts!"

We opened fire on the bastard, but allowed the models to leave before hand. He was just a chubby lump with holes when we were done. "Now JB and 1D will never earn a single c-, wait I smell something." I smelt a heavy scent of a certain perfume Megan used to wear: "Boyfriend" by JB. "Hey, up here you idiots!"Shouted a familiar lady-like man's voice. "No, it couldn't be…" said Alice.

It was. JB and his seven friends with (very) little things were standing up on the balcony. "We set this up so we could end your careers and lives." said Zane. We looked around and saw that the support columns were rigged with C4. "As if you little fags know how to use C4." I remarked. "Oh, we don't, but _she_ does." Harry said. A red-haired silhouette approached. "Hello, Lover." Said a familiar, lustrous voice. "Scarlet?" "Yes, it's good to see that you still remember me." "How could I forget you?"

Scarlet was my first girlfriend, I taught her a few things about weapons and cars, but she was too bloodthirsty for my taste, so I ended it. She blew me a kiss as they left, just seconds after the bombs went off. For a moment I could see nothing, nothing but my whole life flashing before my eyes. AWESOME! The explosion didn't really affect me that much, just a graze on my left shoulder and there was an iron rod in my back, now that_ really_ hurt. It was an easy fix with my healing factor and all."That's gonna leave a mark." We all burst out laughing as we emerged from the rubble. "So, what's the word Sarge?"Asked Colin. "We need to kill the demon spawn." "Except my precious Liam." Said Alice "Of course not." Said Colin.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

_**Dadadadadadada do subscribe XD **_


End file.
